


The Cut That Always Bleeds

by WallflowerWrites



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, Johnny Storm Needs a Hug, M/M, idk i just like angst, one-sided, yes this is based on a conan gray song what about it?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallflowerWrites/pseuds/WallflowerWrites
Summary: He knew that they should've gone back to their respective rooms and forget about this drunken night.But then Peter kissed him.And he decided he didn't want to stop.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson (mentioned)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Parties and Drunken Nights

It all started at some dumb New Year's party. Peter had never really been the type to go to parties. In high school he was never invited and dances were another fiasco he didn't want to deal with ever again, but Johnny wanted him to come. Johnny was pretty much the opposite to Peter when it came to those type of things. He was constantly being invited to parties and big events. Half the time the hot head barely knew anyone there, but he still always managed to be the life of the party. It wasn't like he needed Peter there, but he insisted that he came along anyways. 

The party wasn't something casual like the few parties the brunette had gone to either. He felt out of his element with everyone else in nice party dresses and cool suits that looked like they cost more than his entire apartment. He just stood in the corner with his black jeans and white button down shirt. Johnny wanted to buy him something nicer before they came, but Peter felt like he'd be taking advantage of his best friend if he agreed to the offer. But with how bad he was feeling, he sort of wished he took him up on the offer.

Peter looked around the room. Everything about this place screamed rich. There were fancy snacks that he sure had names he had never heard of, a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, there was even a champagne tower for christ's sake! He'd only ever seen thing like this in movies and now it was all right in front of him. It was amazing to him, but for Johnny it was just another party. Peter wondered why Johnny was best friends with him when he had a life like this, he was far away from anything like these people.

Peter wondered where Johnny had gone. He promised not to leave him alone for long, yet here he was, standing over in a corner for almost half an hour. It made him wish that he had just told his friend no. He loved Johnny, but being like this on New Year's when he could be at home and sitting in his PJs as he watched the ball drop wasn't his idea of fun. 

He looked around the room to try and find the familiar head of golden blonde hair that he was missing so much, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Peter sighed and slouched against the wall he was leaning on, gripping the drink he was holding tighter. He took a quick swig, downing most of the contents. Even if he didn't like being here, he had to admit that rich people had really good alcohol. Peter downed the rest of his drink, barely even flinching at the slight queasy feeling he got from drinking it too fast. 

'If I'm going to be here for a few more hours, I might as well make something of it.' Peter thought as he went to grab another drink.

Johnny, on the other hand, was living it up. He had gone over to the dance floor over by the bar and been dancing with as many girls as he could find, forgetting all about his best friend. Everything was loud as he danced, holding some girl's hips as she swayed them against him. It wasn't like this was unusual for Johnny, but something about all of this made his head feel like he was swimming. His body felt hot. Not a human torch kind of hot, but a needing to get away kind of hot. The sounds and all the people against him started to feel like too much, he needed to get away. 

This had been happening lately and he didn't know why. Parties had started getting too much for him sometimes. The loud noises overwhelmed him and the thought of so many bodies against him making everything so hot made him want to curl into a ball and hide where no one could find him. That's part of the reason he wanted to bring Peter along, but he was just too embarrassed to tell him those details.

Shit. Peter. 

Johnny finally realized he left his friend all alone, rushing away from the dance floor to find where he was. He looked where he last left him, knowing Peter would probably stick to the walls like the introvert he was. But he wasn't there. The blonde turned his head in every direction to see if his best friend was near by. Worry started to pool in his stomach, thinking that Peter might have just gone home. He wouldn't blame him if he did after he left him alone for so long, but he really needed him right now.

"Peter?" he called out, the music drowning out his voice.

He started to run around to room, still calling Peter's name.

"Peter! Pete! Where are you?" 

And for the first time Johnny felt small, the pit in his stomach getting bigger and bigger every time he didn't hear an answer to the name. He hated it. He was Johnny fucking Storm! He wasn't meant to be worrying when his life was the way it was, especially not on New Year's Eve of all times. He was meant to be flirting with girls right now so he could secure his New Year's kiss and maybe even get a hook up out of it! But instead he was worrying about his stupid best friend that didn't even want to be here in the first place.

Johnny needed something to takeaway the worry, so he headed to the bar. Then that's when he saw Peter. 

The brunette was sitting in one of the stools sat in front of the bar, a bottle in his hand. The sight of him made Johnny let out a sigh of relief as he headed over to his friend. 

Peter didn't even notice Johnny until he sat down next to him and touched his arm.

"Hey Pete." Johnny said with a smile.

"Hey." Peter responded, his voice sounding cold and upset. The sound of it surprised Johnny. Sure he had left Peter alone, but he didn't expect him to be so upset about it.

"You okay?" he asked, worry lining his voice.

Peter let out a heavy sigh.

"Let's see, you left me alone for most of the night to hang out with people that aren't your friend. Yeah Johnny, I'm absolutely fucking fantastic." Peter slightly slurred his words as he spoke, a dead giveaway that he was drunk off of his ass. But those words made Johnny upset. He hadn't meant to leave Peter alone for so long, it just happened. 

The taller man went to move one of his hands to try and grab Peter's, but the brunette rejected the touch.

"C'mon Pete, I'm sorry."

Peter didn't want to meet Johnny's eyes. His friend had promised him a good time, and he was honestly having one of the worst nights of his life. At least what qualified for his civilian life, his hero life was another story.

The shorter man sighed.

"Just take me home Johnny."

Peter could feel tears pricking his eyes, wiping them away before Johnny could see them. But the blonde saw them anyways.

"Okay Pete." he sighed.

Johnny got up from his seat and grabbed Peter by the hand so he wouldn't get lost in the crowd. He made sure to take the route with less people, knowing that neither of them wanted to deal with anyone but each other right now. 

It took them a bit before they had made it out of the building and over to Johnny's car. The blonde was kind of glad that he hadn't had much to drink that night so he could actually drive them home. Knowing Peter he probably would've tried to swing across town with his webs and ended up in an accident. The thought of it sent a shiver down his spine. He would've never forgiven himself if Peter ended up getting hurt because of him.

They didn't speak the entire car ride. Johnny kept his eyes on the road while Peter leaned his head against the passenger seat window. The younger man just watched the lamps lining the streets go by. Johnny caught fast glimpses of Peter as he stared. The dim light illuminating his face and showing his disappointed expression. He sighed as they pulled into the parking lot for their apartment building. Johnny got out of the car first, opening the door for Peter and grabbing his hand once again. The other man definitely didn't need the help, but Johnny wanted to make sure he'd be alright after the night he had. 

The blonde guided Peter into the building and into the elevator, pressing the button for their floor. He still didn't let go of Peter's hand the entire time, almost like they were glued together. But as soon as the elevator dinged when they reached their floor, Peter let go for him. Johnny's hand felt empty from the loss of contact, still feeling the warmth of Peter on his skin. 

Peter moved out of the elevator quicker than his roommate, making a stride for the apartment. All he wanted was to get into some comfortable clothes and head to bed. He didn't care if he didn't make it to twelve this year, he just wanted tonight to be over. 

Johnny rushed to meet Peter's strides, the brunette giving him an odd look as they reached the door.

Peter pulled the keys from his pocket.

"You can go back to the party," the shorter man told him, "I'll be fine."

Johnny cocked his eyebrow.

"And leave you alone again? Sorry but not happening Pete."

Peter sighed, he didn't feel like arguing with Johnny, so he just let him do what he wanted.

The house was just as messy as they had left it. Clothes were scattered across their living room, and not a single one belonged to Peter. Johnny had been freaking out about what to wear to the party before they left and took out almost every item of clothing he wore. It left a huge mess that neither of them felt like cleaning up right now. 

"Do you always have to be so messy?" Peter asked, trekking the various shirts Johnny had left on the floor.

"Sorry.." Johnny muttered. He'd been trying to be better about making a mess since Peter was such a clean freak. He'd actually been doing pretty good about it until now. 

The shorter man shook his head, telling him it was fine. Peter made his way to his room. Johnny followed after him, knowing it was probably one of the few actually clean places in the house. 

Peter flopped onto his bed as soon as he opened the door, completely exhausted. Johnny flopped over next to him, letting out a small laugh. His roommate looked at him, not being able to resist laughing along with him. Johnny always had that effect on him for some reason.

"That's the last time I let you take me to a party flame brain." he joked.

Johnny laughed a little harder at Peter's comment.

"Fine with me, you're a buzz kill anyways." he laughed out.

Peter flopped over and placed the back of his hand on his forehead, pretending to be offended with a big gasp.

"How dare you!" he said.

Johnny liked this part of Peter, the part that no one else saw. He was always so serious when he was out of the apartment, worrying too much about work or what villian might come around next. He liked being able to see the side of him that let loose and could joke around with him for hours.

"It's true!" 

"It is not!"

"Prove it!"

Peter sat up from the bed.

"I'll have you know I drank alcohol tonight." he said a matter-of-factly.

"Oh really?" Johnny said, sitting up and leaning on his elbows against the bed, "Well you certainly can't hold your alcohol Parker."

"I so can!"

"Then prove it."

Their eyes met as Johnny spoke, challenging the other man. Suddenly the two of them were racing towards their kitchen and raiding their fridge for all the alcohol they had stored for special occasions. Johnny typically drank a few of them without a reason though. They lugged all the bottles back to Peter's room and put a majority of them on Peter's bed. Johnny grabbed his roommate's laptop, knowing exactly where he left it. He set the device on the bed and pulled up the livestream for the ball drop.

"First one to knock out or throw up loses." Johnny told him.

Peter looked him dead in the eyes.

"You're on Storm." Peter told him, bringing one of the bottles to his lips already.

"Wait!" the blonde stopped him before he could even take a swing, grabbing the bottle away from the brunette. "It's only fair that I get as wasted as you first Parker."

Johnny downed the bottle of beer in one quick motion, winking at the brunette as soon as the contents were gone. He cocked his eyebrow, looking the other hero up and down as if to say 'your move.' And Peter took the bait, grabbing the next bottle he could find.

They did that for the rest of the night, just talking and drinking as the countdown approached midnight. All of it felt like it was going to quick, but neither of them were getting tired or feeling sick yet. So they kept going until everyone in times square started yelling.

"Ten!" 

Peter looked over to Johnny.

"Nine!"

"I've never kissed anyone on New Year's ya know." he said.

"Eight!"

"Really?" Johnny laughed.

"Seven!"

"Yeah, really."

"Six!"

"Well that needs to change."

"Five!"

Johnny looked at Peter's lips.

"Four!"

Peter bit his bottom lip, noticing Johnny's eyes on him.

"Three!"

The tension of killing them.

"Two!"

"Fuck it." Johnny said.

"One!"

And both of them collided, Johnny crashing his lips into Peter's for a messy kiss. Peter didn't respond for a moment, his eyes growing wide at what was happening, but then he sunk into it. He kissed Johnny back rougher than he had been kissing him, moving his hands up to grab fists full of his golden hair. They should've stopped, but the drunken haze clouded their judgement and made them keep going. 

Johnny's hands roamed over Peter's body as they kissed, drawing him in closer as the sounds of people cheering played n the background. The blonde gripped Peter's hips, pulling him on top of him. 

"Fuck.." he breathed out, breaking the kiss for a moment.

Both of them were panting, their breath hot and heavy on each other. Johnny looked at Peter. His pupils were blown open and his lips were slick with spit. He knew they should've stopped right then. He knew that they should've gone back to their respective rooms and forget about this drunken night. 

But then Peter kissed him.

And he decided he didn't want to stop.


	2. An Agreement

Johnny's eyelids fluttered open as he woke up, sleep still bearing heavily down on him as he yawned. He moved over to look at his alarm clock to see the time, only to notice that it wasn't where it should've been. He shrugged it off and tried to sit up, but the headache that came on all too strong forced him to lay back down. He groaned as the pillow hit his head.

He couldn't remember anything from the night before. All he knew was that he had gone to a party with Peter and then he took him home. The rest was blacked out from there, but he could tell from the familiar pounding in his head that he had been drinking a lot more than he should've. The hangover made him have a swimming sensation all over his body, and the sleepiness didn't help either. It felt like to much to try and be a somewhat functional person, so Johnny decided to stay in what he thought was his bed. He rolled over onto his side, facing away from the window near by. His eyes were half way closed when he was met with someone else's face sleeping next to him.

Startled, Johnny moved back slightly and almost fell off the bed. But he relaxed as soon as he realized it was just Peter. Then some of it came flooding back to him. The bet, the kissing, the hands in different places. 

Johnny had fucked his best friend.

The blonde felt his face grow hot to the point where he thought that he might've activated his powers on accident again. And it didn't help that he was just staring at the man lying next to him, just studying his face as he slept. The light from the window had been hitting his face perfectly, highlighting how pretty he looked like this. Peter had always looked stressed while he was sleeping, his face contorted in different ways reflecting nothing but nightmares and other types of bad dreams. The smaller man would fall asleep on their couch sometimes after especially long days and Johnny would end up coming home to see him move around in his sleep and mumbling things under his breath with those expressions on his face. He always hated seeing Peter like that, so this was a much better change of pace.

Johnny moved a little closer to Peter's slender figure. He always found it funny how scrawny Peter looked under everything. He knew that his roommate could hold up and entire building if he needed to, but he never looked the part. 

The taller man looked to see the damage from the night before. Peter was obviously wearing nothing under the covers, so he didn't dare to look farther than what was covering the two of them. His first thought was to look at Peter's neck, knowing that's probably where most of the visible damage would be. And he was right, Peter's neck and collar bones were littered with hickeys and love bites, all of them huge and extremely visible. Johnny wanted to kick himself for going overboard with marking up his best friend, knowing that Peter would hate them the minute he woke up. 

He looked back to Peter's face. God what was he going to say when he woke up? He's had one night stands before but never with someone he knew! It wasn't like he wanted it to stay a one night stand either. He's had a crush on Peter since they first really started to know each other when they were teenagers, he just never wanted to say anything that might ruin their friendship. And this was certainly friendship-ruining type of thing. 

He contemplated climbing out of Peter's bed and running to his room. Maybe Peter would've forgotten everything like he did before he had seen the brunette next to him. But he decided against it. If this really was going to be a one time thing, he wanted to savor it for a long as possible. 

Johnny placed his hands near his face on the pillow, just looking at Peter. He had always liked looking at him, but never got the time to actually study his features until now. The sunlight on his face showed off the faint freckles that littered his cheeks and parts of his forehead. And he had never realized how defined his cheekbones looked up close. Peter was pretty in every sense of the word.

Peter stirred for a moment as he stared and Johnny froze, waiting for him to wake up. But he didn't, relaxing into the bed again as a few strands of hair fell into is face. Johnny still didn't move until he was sure that the brunette wasn't going to wake up, relaxing when he realized that the other man probably going to wake up anytime soon after the night they had. 

The blonde moved one of his hands up the Peter's face, moving the hair out of his face and cupping his cheek. He wanted to kiss him again, but not in the same way that he had last night. He wanted a soft morning after kiss that he knew they probably wouldn't get to have if Peter was awake right now, but he didn't do it. He wasn't going to kiss Peter when he had no way of saying no, so he just went for his forehead. He kissed a soft kiss to Peter's temple, causing him to stir again.

'Shit shit shit shit.' Johnny thought, knowing Peter was about to wake up.

The older man drew his hand back and moved away from his roommate as he heard him let out a soft groan, knowing he didn't want to be awake right now. He wished he had Sue's powers for a moment instead of his stupid flame thing that basically made all eyes be on him all the time. Usually he didn't mind it, but when your best friend is probably about to lose his shit over the fact you two slept together, even he wished he could be invisible.

He watched as Peter's eyelids opened painstakingly slow, blinking a few times before he actually became conscious. But as soon as he laid his eyes on Johnny, they were blown wide open. More startled than Johnny had been before him, he moved back and fell of his bed with a big 'thunk.' Some of the blankets came with him as he went crashing to the ground.

"What the fuck what the fuck what the FUCK" Peter yelled.

Johnny scrambled over to his friend, making sure he was okay.

"Shit Pete, you okay?" 

Peter put his head in his hands, not being able to bring himself to look at the other man.

"No Johnny! I'm not fucking okay!!"

Johnny knew it was bad from how much Peter was cursing. He typically liked to keep it clean for his whole 'friendly neighborhood Spider-Man' thing, so hearing him say fuck so many times was jarring to say the least.

The younger man moved to the edge of the bed near Peter, sitting on the edge. He pulled what was left of the blanket on the bed with him, wanting to try and be somewhat decent. He could see Peter's face running a bright red just above where the tips of his fingers couldn't reach his face. Johnny averted his eyes to it and looked at the floor, rubbing circles into the sheets sat on his thighs. He didn't know what to say to Peter. And based on how silent the room was, Peter didn't know what to say to him either.

The room was quiet for a couple moments. Neither of them looking at each other or making any attempt to say something. It was so quiet that Johnny was sure you could hear a pin drop.

"I can't believe I fucked my best friend." Peter said, breaking the silence.

"I can't either." Johnny responded, his voice sounding shaky.

Peter started to lower his hands from his face, trying to calm down. He let out a few shaky breaths before looking at Johnny.

"I.. you.." he stammered out, trying to find his words, "We fucked."

"Yeah Pete, that's been established." Johnny laughed.

Peter looked at the blonde like he was insane.

"How are you so calm about this flame brain?!"

Johnny shrugged.

"We were both drunk, it happens."

"Maybe with random people! Not with your best friend!"

Johnny supposed he was right. He's had plenty of drunk hook ups when he was at parties, but never anyone that he'd have to wake up to in the morning.

"I mean.. I guess.." he said, not wanting to admit that Peter was right.

Silence came over the room again for a few seconds. The tension in the room was thick and both of them could feel it in the air. 

"So.. what now?" Johnny asked.

Peter looked down at the blanket covering him.

"Honestly? I have no idea."

Johnny made his way down to the floor, sitting beside his best friend. He placed a hand on the other man's thigh for comfort.

"We can just forget about it and act like it didn't happen if you want." he told the smaller man.

He honestly he expected it to happen anyways. It probably would've made their living situation awkward if they did anything else.

"But I don't want that."

Oh. 

That he didn't expect.

"What?"

They both looked at each other, golden brown eyes meeting icy blue ones. Peter always found it funny how different Johnny looked from his powers. The icy blue eyes and the hints of blue that were constantly in his outfits would make you think his powers were something with ice when it was exactly the opposite.

"I don't want to forget about it Johnny." 

Peter looked down at Johnny's lips just like he had done the night before, but this time Johnny backed away. 

"Why?" he asked, trying his best not to give into Peter just yet. He had lots of questions and he needed answers.

Peter paused for a moment, looking away from Johnny. He felt like what he was about to tell him was too embarrassing to say to his face.

"Because from what I remember, it felt good.. like really good." the brunette's ears tinged pink as he spoke, "And-And I wanna do again when I'm not black out drunk."

Johnny couldn't believe what he was hearing. He honestly felt like he might be dreaming again. It definitely wouldn't be the first time he had a dream like this about Peter. 

"Are you sure?" he asked, leaning towards Peter.

Peter looked up at Johnny, his breath hitching when he saw how close they were together.

"Yeah.. Yeah I'm sure." he responded, moving one of his hands to sit on top of Johnny's. "But it doesn't need to be a thing! It can just be casual." he added on.

Johnny thought about it for a moment. He knew he had a history of not staying with people for too long after things got too comfortable. The tabloids were constantly running stories about the human torch's new girl being seen at parties or going to different hotels across town. He wasn't one for commitment, and he knew that. And even though he actually liked Peter much more than any of those other girls, he didn't want to pull him into that cycle.

So maybe that's why he agreed to it. Maybe that's why he kissed Peter again. Maybe that's why he grabbed Peter and threw him onto his bed like he did the night before. Maybe that's why he climbed on top of him and left more marks. 

And maybe, just maybe, that's why he screwed his best friend a second time.


End file.
